CROSS REFERENCES TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/144,248, entitled "System and Method for Memory Scrub During Self Timed Refresh", filed concurrently herewith is assigned to the same assignee hereof and contains subject matter related, in certain respect, to the subject matter of the present application. The above-identified patent application is incorporated herein by reference.